To avoid the mess of wet paint hitting the home tiles or driveway pavement, painters typically use a drop cloth or a plurality of drop cloths to prevent paint from staining furniture, carpets, tiles, pavement, etc. But drop cloths have a limit when trying to prevent wet paint from dripping or paint chips from falling into one's garden or flowerbed. Another popular item amateur or even professional painters use to prevent such paint stains are paint drip buckets, lids, or pans. These said items cover a less desirable area of space, making them inefficient and, many times, counterproductive for the painter. It is an object of the present invention to introduce a ladder accessory which allows the painter to efficiently catch paint chips and drips, thereby easily preventing potential stains and paint particles from falling on relevant surfaces, and using the accessory as a means to trap and easily transport scrapings to a wastebasket.